


second to (n)one

by postfixrevolution



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Banter, F/M, Pre-Relationship, based off that one second in the trailer that they look like they're dancing in, low key rivals, might be OOC bc the game isn't even out yet sue me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 23:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19187128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/postfixrevolution/pseuds/postfixrevolution
Summary: "Must you make everything a competition, Dimitri?" Edelgard teases.





	second to (n)one

**Author's Note:**

> the game isn't out until next month but that won't stop me from going absolutely off the rails
> 
> unbeta-ed but spell checked, so please forgive any mistakes ^^

When it comes time for them to switch dance partners, Dimitri takes her hand with the same grace with which he wields his lance and an accompanying gentleness far removed from the calloused pads of his fingers. They match her own, Edelgard thinks, the soft lines promised by a royal life worn away and hardened by a noble's pledge to bear arms for their people. 

She accepts his hand gladly, placing her other on his shoulder and straightening as he splays a hand against her back. Edelgard had been to Faerghus only once, close to the border but still deep enough to feel its unfamiliar cold sink into her bones; Dimitri's warmth is everything made to thrive in it, almost _too_ hot despite the layers of her uniform in between. 

For a boy that has sundered training dummies in half with only the dull edge of a steel spear, he handles her with all the delicacy of every other noble their age, come from all across the Adrestian Empire for a chance to gain favor on the opposite end of a waltz with the future queen. Knowing that the same carefulness exists in Dimitri catches Edelgard somewhat by surprise. The contrast stirs something deep in her chest, a blossom of warmth that she keeps to herself, only letting the smallest bits of it effuse outward through the small smile that curls up at her lips. 

"You're quite the dancer," she comments, unable to help the spark of amusement that lights up her lilac eyes. "Perhaps our dear teacher forgets the intended audience's origins for this dance lesson." 

Dimitri's pleasant smile never fades, although he does look significantly more pleased with himself at her remark. 

"Not all of us were unfortunate enough to have had their daily training interrupted by a mandatory waltz lesson," he replies wryly, bright blue eyes flitting across the open courtyard at their other classmates. Edelgard cranes her neck behind her for a better view. 

She recognizes a pair from her own house first–both of lower standing than her–and watches them struggle for a moment to fall into step. Their teacher glides across the courtyard from pair to pair, offering advice and corrections, but hardly a second look is offered in Edelgard's direction. With a glance back at Dimitri, she also finds him observing his housemates, all while his movements fall perfectly in sync with her own. Looking back on it, there was really no reason for the teacher to offer them any advice at all. Dancing with Dimitri was as natural as things come. 

"I suppose the thought hadn't occurred to me," Edelgard hums, lilac eyes flitting curiously across the room as part to hold their palms together, idly circling around the other. 

"Me catching onto something before your sharp intuition brings it to light almost seems too good to be true," he remarks, a quiet chuckle punctuating his words as they meet again in the center, his practiced touch a comforting presence against her back. Edelgard doesn't have the time to consider whether he's teasing or being honest before he speaks again, bright blue eyes alight as he tells her, "You needn't exaggerate for my sake, Edelgard. There's no pride lost if it's you I'm second to, after all." 

She misses a step at his words, the fumbling of her feet matched only by a similar stutter in her chest, pulse quickening as warmth floods to her face. Her toes collide with Dimitri's as she trips, stumbling toward him with a soft wince and a hand against his chest to steady herself. The firmness of his chest is _absolutely_ the last thing on her mind, especially with the sharp sensation of their teacher's eyes on them and Dimitri's hand against her waist, fingers curled protectively into her side with just enough force to make her breath catch. 

Edelgard swallows thickly, righting herself with a shaky breath. She does her best to avoid meeting her teacher's gaze and especially refuses to meet Dimitri's, lilac eyes pressed closed as she repositions her hands, urging them to start again. 

There's a split second's pause that she's only half sure she imagines before Dimitri begins to lead them again, hand shifting off her waist to return to her back. After a calming few measures, their steps once again in perfect time with the music, Edelgard opens her eyes. Brilliant blue eyes spare no subtlety in staring at her, and it takes a remarkable amount of self control not to let his last words echo at the forefront of her thoughts. Edelgard tries not to blush. 

"My apologies for the mistake," she sighs, lips pressed thin. "I'm not sure what came over me." 

"There's no need for that," he reassures her. Her misstep wasn't enough to dull the brightness of his accompanying smile, and that alone helps to ease the self conscious tightness of her jaw. "I suppose this small victory in our dance lessons still counts as one for the books, does it not?" he adds playfully, the glint of his eyes enough to bring a smile back to her lips. 

"Victories and second places," she echoes in amusement. "Must you make everything a competition, Dimitri?" Edelgard teases, letting her eyes slide shut as Dimitri twirls her, relishing in the crisp sensation of the late spring breeze against her cooling face. When Edelgard opens her eyes again, Dimitri looks at her with an amused twist to his lips, eyes as bright blue as the spring sky above them. 

"And I'm to take this from the Academy's finest student?" he fires back easily, not a hint of malice behind it. His tone is teasing, and the boldness of it makes Edelgard laugh–warmly and utterly unembarrassed by the claim. 

"Surely I've some useful knowledge to offer as the Academy's finest," she repartees, lips curled into a smirk. "Am I to assume the Prince Dimitri will have my suggestion for a ceasefire go unheard?" 

It's Dimitri's turn to laugh at that, a clear, musical sound that Edelgard can't help but softly giggle along with. The sound fits him well, solid and sincere, and Edelgard finds that she's already inexplicably fond of it. 

"Are you?" he asks, the breathy ends of his laughter making his words breather still. "Then what would the Lady Edelgard call this now?" 

"A small victory for your books, if my memory serves me right," she quotes, not one to be one-upped so easily. Dimitri grins in response, tugging her into another twirl, and Edelgard spins with her eyes open this time, meeting his gaze with every turn. When she slows to a stop, her back is pressed against his chest, his warmth easing a soft gasp from her lips. 

"Then I suppose I must concede," he ponders aloud. His voice so close to her ear is pleasant, quickening her heartbeat and infusing a dizzy warmth in her stomach. With her eyes closed, Edelgard lets herself drown in it. "After all, I would accept second place to no one else." 

"Concede now, and I assure you you'll accept nothing _but_ second place so long as you've the Academy's best to contend with," she reminds him, eyes still pressed lazily shut. His breathy puff of laughter is warm against her ear and, with it, she feels at peace. 

"I'll take my chances then," Dimitri decides, just in time for their teacher to announce the end of class. With a flourish, he brings them face to face one last time, both sets of hands lingering as the last note slowly fades away. 

Dimitri bows deeply after they part, but his head remains tilted up, spring-sky colored eyes never leaving her own. "This victory is yours, Edelgard." 

Edelgard smiles warmly as she curtsies, lilac eyes alight. "Perhaps your luck will prove better next time, Dimitri," she offers, a light laugh to her words. 

"If the lady would have me a second time." 

"I would be honored," she tells him simply. "In fact, I would have no one else." 


End file.
